


Led Through the Mist

by Chash



Series: A Swirl of Golden Memories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Bellamy doesn't want to believe that waking the undead is some sort of family trait, but when his daughter manages to activate some sort of cursed bracelet, he has to admit that the evidence is compelling.





	Led Through the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [adrina-stark](http://adrina-stark.tumblr.com/)!

Original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550806)!

* * *

“You know she gets this from your side of the family,” Clarke grumbles.

“That’s neither helpful nor accurate,” says Bellamy, absent. “Your dad was the explorer, I’m pretty sure she gets this from both sides of the family.”

“None of this is helping,” says Alex, frowning down at her wrist. “It won’t  _come off_.”

As much as he and Clarke like bickering, the reminder is enough to get their attention back on the actual problem at hand, which is that their daughter, in what Bellamy will admit is a grand family tradition, has apparently awakened some ancient magical entity that has laid dormant for years. This is what their legacy is going to be. The Griffin family: explorers, scholars, accidental undead summoners. That’s what they do.

“I know,” he says, crouching down to his daughter’s level. “It’s going to be fine. We can’t get it off now, but nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

It’s a phrase he’s said before, to his sister, to all the people he loves. It’s the promise he’ll never stop making, the guiding principle of his life. It’s part of why he loves Clarke so much; of course he takes care of her, but she doesn’t need him to. They’re good at taking care of each other.

And they’re going to protect their daughter, too.

“Didn’t something bad already happen to me?” Alex asks, dubious. At seven years old, she’s already too smart for her own good.

More evidence she really is his and Clarke’s daughter, honestly.

“Nothing worse is going to happen to you,” he corrects. “We’re going to figure this out.”

“How?” she asks.

“That’s the next question,” says Clarke. She hugs Alex around the shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’re professionals. We’ve got this.”

*

“How do you guys  _do this_?” Raven asks, looking between the three of them with what appears to be genuine horror, mixed with some very grudging respect. “I’ve never raised the dead  _once_.”

“Yeah, brag about it,” Bellamy says.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Clarke adds. “Not like the last one was Bellamy’s.”

“As always, your support means the world to me. And we don’t actually know we’re raising the dead. Just–some kind of weird magic.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Raven grouses. “So, what happened?”

Alex tends to be a little shy around Raven, at least at first. They only see her about once a year, which is just enough that Alex remembers her and likes her, but still feels nervous every time they interact.

“Just be honest,” Clarke tells Alex. “You’re not in trouble. Raven just likes yelling at us. Not you.”

“All we want to do is figure out what happened so we can stop it,” Raven agrees. “Where did you get the bracelet?”

“We found it,” Bellamy says. “Me and Clarke, not Alex. We were bringing it back to the university to get it examined, and it kind of–”

“I barely touched it,” Alex says. “And Mom and Dad already touched it so I don’t know why it liked  _me_.”

“Because you’re awesome,” Clarke tells her, and Alex smiles a little. “That’s true, though. I know you like blaming us for everything, but we didn’t have any reason to think it would react differently to her than it did to us.”

“Might be an age thing,” Raven says, thoughtful. “Can I see your arm?”

Alex nods, lets Raven examine her arm, the bracelet clamped around her wrist, the runes that appeared on her clear flesh. Bellamy read them and passed the being’s name along to Raven, did some research of his own, but they couldn’t find anything out. Everyone’s in agreement that they did something, they just don’t know what or how.

“Are we just unlucky?” Bellamy asks. “Is it genetic?”

“I think it probably is age-based” she says, as she moves her fingers over the design on the bracelet. “You and Clarke are adults, so it didn’t react to you.”

“So, it’s not actually our fault.”

“Not like someone decided to start reading aloud from the book of the dead or anything.”

“I did that  _one time_ ,” he says. “Ten years ago!”

Clarke pats his shoulder. “Honestly, you don’t have to raise the dead that many times to never live it down. It tends to stick with people.”

“As my wife, aren’t you supposed to support me?”

“ _Support_  can mean a lot of things.”

Alex is examining her bracelet now, thoughtful. “So I didn’t do anything wrong?” she asks.

“Nope,” Raven confirms. “Just bad luck.”

“And we’re going to fix it, right? Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Bellamy assures her.

To his surprise, Alex  _grins_ , all bright and excited. “Then this is  _awesome_. We get to fight a mummy!”

“She’s definitely your kid,” Raven says, with a smile.

Bellamy feels his own mouth twitching up too. “Yeah,” he agrees. “No doubt of that.”

*

If he’s honest, Bellamy is also pretty excited about the adventure. It’s not as if his life has been boring, since his first brush with the supernatural. He’s traveled the world, found new sites, met royalty, even been caught up in a few wars. He’s seen more things than he ever expected he would, and he’s gotten to do it all with first his wife and then his daughter by his side.

But it’s all been, for lack of a better word,  _mundane_. There have been all sorts of amazing things, but the incident in Egypt ten years ago was, until the bracelet, his only encounter with anything like real magic. And it hasn’t been for lack of trying. He and Clarke make plenty of risky, weird choices, and none of them have resulted in any undead uprisings or supernatural activity.

At least, not that they’ve seen.

“You know, I was starting to think the whole mummy thing was a fluke,” he admits to Clarke, soft. They picked up Lincoln and Octavia on the way, as well as Raven’s kind of terrifying fiance Roan, and have a decent little army going into the burial site.

They thought about not bringing Alex, but she’s asleep on Bellamy’s lap anyway; Clarke followed her dad all around creation and she turned out pretty well. And if she wasn’t with them, they’d worry about what might be happening to her. The last thing he ever wants to do when his daughter is the target of supernatural evil is let her out of his sight.

Clarke is leaning on his other side, half asleep herself. It feels like the calm before the storm.

“A fluke?” she asks.

He shrugs, careful not to dislodge anyone. “You’d think after all these years, we would have found more curses. Or other things. Magical places.”

“Maybe we did,” she says. “Maybe it’s not always as obvious as an army of undead or a cursed bracelet. There must be things that come back from the dead and don’t want to hurt anyone, right? Just–go about their business.”

“Their undead business.”

“I think if my dad came back from the dead, he’d be nice about it.”

He clucks his tongue. “I think the people who are nice about it are probably also the people who don’t leave cursed items that will resurrect them in their tombs.”

“Well, no wonder we have such a low opinion of the undead,” she says, and he laughs, kisses her hair. It’s a good thing he married her, because he likes her better than anyone else in the world.

“No wonder,” he agrees. “That must be it.”

*

The burial site is in western Ireland, a far cry from where their boat let them off, but as soon as her feet touch dry land, Alex knows exactly where they’re going, which doesn’t seem to surprise Raven and Roan, but makes Bellamy want to bundle her back onto the boat and get as far away as possible.

“Doesn’t work like that,” says Raven. “She’s being drawn to the place. You haven’t noticed how tired she’s been?”

He had, but he hadn’t thought it was because she wasn’t in Ireland. “So if we don’t bring her there, what happens?”

Raven glances at Roan, who shrugs. “It varies, depending on the curse. I assume you’re not interested in finding out.”

It’s obvious enough there’s no reason to argue; instead, he turns his attention to Alex. “You feeling all right?” he asks. “Do you need anything? Talk to me, kid.”

“I’m fine,” she says. “Kind of–tingling. And I know exactly where we’re going. It’s far off, but I can feel us getting closer. She really wants me there.”

Over her head, all of the adults share a look. Clarke’s the one to ask, “She?”

“The ghost,” says Alex. “She’s waiting for me.”

“That’s—good,” Bellamy says, slow. “She’s not going to come get you, right?”

“No. She’ll wait.”

“Great. That’s not creepy at all.” He glances over at Clarke. “I think this is your side of the family.”

“Definitely not,” says Clarke. “This is all new.”

Aside from being very unnerving, Alex’s connection to the ghost doesn’t really seem to have much of an effect on her. She’s eager to get to the site, anxious even, but they all feel that, to a greater or lesser extent. Bellamy wants this to be over as much as she does. He doesn’t like the idea of a ghost calling his daughter to her.

“So,” he says, looking Raven and Lincoln the night before they get back to the site. “You have any idea what we’re dealing with?”

“This isn’t our area of expertise,” says Lincoln.

“We killed your area of expertise,” Clarke shoots back. “You didn’t get a new one?”

“Not this one.” But he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It’s a family burial site. I would guess that the child died first and the bracelet was hers, and the parents—the mother, I suppose, given what Alex said—enchanted it to bring them a replacement. And the replacement being chosen woke up her spirit. She’ll want to take Alex, and we’ll have to find the source of her power and destroy it.”

“Good thing we didn’t bring her the first time we came out,” Clarke says.

“Lucky.” He looks over at his sleeping daughter. “But she needs to come?”

Raven sighs. “Not that I’m saying we should use her as bait, but we might need to use her as bait.”

“Raven—“ Clarke starts, but she must realize she doesn’t have anywhere to go with the sentence. She gives up, shakes her head. “I know you’re right, but—“

“We’re not going to let anything happen to her,” says Octavia. “We’ve got this.”

Clarke looks over at Bellamy, and he reaches over and takes her hand.

“Yeah,” he says. “She’s going to be fine.”

*

“You’re here!” says the ghost. She runs directly through Bellamy and solidifies in time to throw her arms around Alex, nearly knocking her over. “I’ve been waiting for so long!”

Alex is hugging back, but she looks confused, and Bellamy feels about as lost.

“Fuck, it’s a kid,” Raven mutters. “I guess she wants a friend.”

“I’m Madi!” she’s telling Alex. “My mom told me that I could wait here until someone came to be my friend. And here you are!”

“Here I am,” says Alex, sounding dazed.

“What’s she supposed to do?” Clarke asks, sounding wary. “Stay here forever with you?”

“No, of course not. I can come with you!” She takes Alex’s wrist, holding up the bracelet. “Now that you’ve found me, we can go anywhere.”

It doesn’t get any less surreal. Madi is a bright, smart child who occasionally becomes immaterial, when she wants to. Her mother was a witch, and before she died, she sealed Madi’s lonely spirit away, waiting for the day that someone would come along to be her friend. From what they can tell, she isn’t malevolent or destructive, just lonely.

“She’s not malevolent or destructive  _yet_ ,” Raven says. “That doesn’t mean anything until you piss her off.”

“She’s a kid,” Bellamy says. Clarke likes her and Alex likes her, and he likes all children, so it’s over, basically. There’s no way the three of them are going to kill a little girl who just wants a friend.

“A ghost kid. What happens when Alex gets older?”

“We find out. Look, I’m not saying she’s going to stay forever. But I don’t see why we have to kill her now, when maybe she’ll just—move on. She’s not doing anything wrong.”

“And you think she’ll keep not doing anything wrong?” Raven asks. “You’ll trust her with your kid’s life?”

“On a probationary basis.” He swallows. “I’m not saying it’s the smartest move, but—I think we could deal with her. However we need to deal.”

“I think you should kill her now and get it over with,” says Octavia. “But I know you’re not going to listen to me, so if she kills you, I’m going to laugh.”

“Noted.” He looks back over at Clarke and Alex, still chatting with Madi, trying to figure her out. She looks so  _happy_ , and he’s sure there are a thousand ways it could go wrong, but he can’t bring himself to think that it’s right to just leave her. “You have to admit, if anyone’s prepared to deal with a ghost daughter, it’s me and Clarke.”

Raven shakes her head. “So that’s how it’s going to be? You and Clarke and your daughter and your ghost daughter?”

It sounds absurd, but he’s an actual globe-trotting adventurer. His whole life sounds absurd.

So he just smiles. “Yeah. That’s us.”


End file.
